The Elite
by JustRhiannon
Summary: AU/AH Bella has moved to Phoenix with her mom and is starting a new high school in mid year. The Elite, a group of 4 rulers of the school, with Edward Cullen as their leader, are making her life hell, all because she wouldn't get out of his way. BxE
1. Leaving

**AN: Well this is my first Twilight fanfiction, AH of course, and Bella will be just slightly OOC, but not by much! Well I guess this is it then, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the Cullens, or an electric toothbrush.. all of which I REALLY want, but I DO own the plot!**

**Chapter One: Leaving**

This was it. I was finally moving across the country to live with my mother in Phoenix, Arizona.

I loved Forks and all, but frankly, it was not a place for me to stay stuck in forever. I loved Charlie, my dad, as well, but his job, Chief of Police, meant that he was rarely home and had little time to care for me anymore, I spent more time on my own preparing meals than I did interacting with him, or any of my friends. Well, what few friends I had. Not many teenagers decided to go to Forks High School, and even less were juniors, like me, it was populated with a only a few hundred students and the ones that did go? Well, lets just say I don't have a very good past with them... apart from a select few.

There was Angela Weber, my best friend in the whole world whom I would miss so, so much. She was always lively and funny but also incredibly supportive and she just couldn't not be kind, her loving nature meant she got on with most people and right from the moment I met her in 5th grade, we both knew we'd be friends.

Ben Cheney was Angela's boyfriend, and I got on with him really well also. He was just as kind hearted as Angela, if a bit shy, but once you got to know him, he became more talkative and it was apparent that he was very smart and witty when he wanted to be.

Tyler Crowley was also a part of our little group, he was my friend, but I couldn't help noticing how he always looks at me funnily, like Ben looks at Angela, but oh well, at least he wasn't as bad as Mike Newton.

Mike Newton was, somehow, also included in our group, and I wasn't exactly happy with it. I guess the best way to describe him was like a love-sick puppy, who constantly, no matter what I did or said, would not leave my side, and believe me, it was more annoying that Chinese water torture, and that's an understatement. He insisted on carrying my books for me and walking me to class, which usually made himself late resulting in numerous trips to the principles office, not that he cared. Sometimes, most of the time, he was just irritating and he didn't seem to get my messages to stay away.

That made up our little group, but we always had tag alongs, such as Jessica and Lauren, two boy obsessed rich girls who wore so much make-up it melted in the sun (not that we get much) and skirts so short you weren't sure where they ended and their underwear started. They annoyed me, Angela and Ben SO much, but Mike insisted they weren't much trouble and since Angela was so kind hearted, she couldn't say no, and nor could Ben, and at this point, I just kept my mouth shut.

So where did I come in, in our group? Well I don't really know to be honest. I was the average girl, average life, average looks. I was nothing special, I had chocolate brown eyes and hair to match, that fell to mid way down my back. I wasn't particularly tall or super skinny, just average. The one thing I WAS passionate about though was music. Music was literally my life and soul, taking a role in pretty much everything I did. And it wasn't just listening to it, it was singing and playing too. Acoustic guitar was my forte and I would do just about anything for my guitar... It was perfect, I didn't care that it was years old, it was perfect to me. The wood had been stained a deep blue colour and the strings, tuned to perfection and my favourite part was the engraving on the side, the guitar was a gift from my grandmother, who had now passed away and the side simply read, "To Bella, my darling angel, I will always be with you."

I had said my tearful goodbyes to my closest friends yesterday and now I was completely packed and ready to take the flight that would lead me to my erratic, hare-brained mother in Phoenix.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bells?" Asked Charlie as I slung my guitar case over my shoulder and felt for my phone in my pocket, to make sure I had it. You see, Charlie hasn't really come around to the idea of me leaving yet, but deep down we both know that it's best for both of us.

I sighed for the millionth time that day and gave him my answer.

"Yes Ch-dad, you KNOW it's what's best for both of us. Look, I made you some meals and froze them so you won't starve without me!"

He chuckled a little, "Thankyou Bells, I really don't know what I'll do without you, you know?"

"You'll be fine Dad, and I'll promise I'll visit."

"You better Bella, or I'll send my police cruisers after you!" He joked. I had to chuckle a little, although I was actually dreading leaving on my own for once.

"Goodbye Dad, I'll really miss you," I said, my voice almost breaking because of the sudden wave of sadness that overcame me. I could see his eyes starting to water as well.

"I'll miss you too Bells, say hello to Renee for me, now go, before you miss your flight!"

"Bye," I whispered, smiling sadly before turning around and heading towards the terminal pulling my two suitcases along with me. I knew that if I looked back, the pull for me to stay would be too strong so I braved it out and kept my eyes in front of me.

The flight was long and uneventful, so I stuck my headphones in my ears and listened to Linkin Park, all songs to suit my slightly saddened mood at this point. Although I was looking forward to seeing my mother Renee, I knew how much Charlie would miss me, and I him, which had triggered my unhappiness. After a while, I had noticed the landscape changing below us and the clouds clearing and just on cue, I heard the pilots announcement that we were starting our decent into Phoenix, Arizona.

When I had retrieved my luggage and made sure my beautiful guitar was alright, I headed out of the airport to search for Renee, knowing her, she was probably late, or lost, or both. As soon as I stepped outside, the heat hit me like a wall of bricks, it was so much hotter than Forks and even though I had been here several times before, I never remembered the heat as bad as this. I instantly regretted my choice of clothing, a blue lowcut t-shirt and jeans, because this was short and tank top weather, no matter how much I despised short and revealing clothing.

"Bella!" I heard a female voice shout and I knew who it was as soon as the words had left her mouth.

Renee. I spun round to find my wonderful mother looking back at me, with her new husband Phil at her side. Its not like I don't like Phil, he's just not totally warmed up to me yet and whenever we speak, it seems a little too formal for my liking.

"Mom," I smiled at her widely and admired her new choice of haircut, a crazy curly short bob type thing, but that's mom for you. She pulled me into a tight hug before holding me at arms lenght looking over me.

"You're so beautiful Bella dear! How could I not have noticed that!" She said, sounding as surprised as I was.

"Sure mom," I replied severely doubting her remark, I was just plain old Bella, "can you help me with the luggage?" I asked, trying to lead her off the subject. Just as Renee was going to speak, Phil cut in for her.

"I'll get it Bella, good to see you by the way," he said, and smiled at me as if he wanted to show me he was trying but it didn't really work, I just had to smile back.

As Phil lead us to the car, Renee kept on talking to me about how I was and what I had been doing, typical Renee, too talkative for her own good.

"So you got a boyfriend Bella?" She suddenly asked out of the blue just as I was getting into the car.

"What?!" I shrieked in exclamation and proceeded to hit my head of the top of the door, same old clumsy Bella.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing my now sore head, "no mom, I don't," I said, and inwardly groaned, she liked to know every detail of my life and by every, I meant everything. She was still chuckling at my clumsiness and it took her a second to reply.

"I see you're still the same old Bella then," she said and smiled widely at me, " and it doesn't matter about the boyfriend, there are plenty of potential boys here you know," she said and winked and me. Yes, winked. Sometimes she was a little to much to handle... I wasn't exactly ready to have a boyfriend yet, you know, just having moved in and all, I was just going to focus on school really.

"Oh my gosh mom! Can we not talk about that right now! I'm pretty sure I'll just be concentrating on school for now," I said, voicing my thoughts.

"Darling, give her some space," Phil said from the drivers seat and I was suddenly thankful for him being here and gave him a grateful smile.

"Okay, okay," she said, a hint of a sulk edging into her voice, "Oooh look! We're home Bella dear!" And I did. I was met by the familiar picture of Renee's house, just how I remembered it. It was a regular sized townhouse, detached and painted white all over to reflect the hot sun. The browning grass in the front lawn was sparse and the garden path cracked and worn away. I loved it. I had so many memories here, and I hadn't realised how much I missed it. As I got out of the car, guitar case over shoulder, I slowly made my way over to the front door, taking in every tiny detail. As Renee opened it, a familiar smell washed over me, once again drowning me in memories.

"You know where your room is Bells," Renee said, sensing my excitement, "go right ahead and get settled in." She finished with a smile.

"Thanks mom," I shouted to her, because at that time I was already half way up the stairs.

Once I had packed away my stuff, and taken my guitar out of its case, I heard mom call out to me.

"Hey Bells! Me and Phil are going to visit some friends alright, I forgot we promised them, I'm sorry Bells! We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"That's cool mom, see you later," I called back.

Finally, some time alone to play my guitar. You see, I hated playing in front of anyone, and even if I knew someone could hear me. I liked to keep my music to myself, and only myself. I sat on my bed and started to strum the first chords to a song I had written years ago, but it was still one of my best creations.

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel the danger_

_I wanna scream_

_It makes me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please..._

**(AN: Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne)**

Just as I was about to go into the second verse, I heard my phone vibrating, notifying me of a new text.

_Hey Bella! How's it going? Did you get there okay? How is it? Oh I miss you Bella! Love Angela x_

Angela was always so caring, I couldn't help but smile as I swiftly replied.

_I'm good Angela! I got here fine thanks and its starting to grow on me, I think I may like it here... well I guess that depends on how school goes! I miss you too Angie! Love Bella x_

As I sent the text, I realised the time, it was after ten o'clock, and if I wanted to actually get to school on time, I was going to have to go to bed now. I know school just after I got here was a little soon, but as it was the middle of the year, I had to get back to it as soon as possible, although I already hated the new girl status I knew I was going to get, I don't really enjoy attention, it mainly causes me to trip up. On air.

I quickly changed into my sweats, and crawled into my bed. Today was a long day and tomorrow was going to be even longer.

My lasts conscious thoughts were of what people were going to think of me, my music and my guitar. Typical me.

Finally I was out to the world, getting ready to face the next day that would surely be hell.

* * *

**So What did you think Love it? Hate it? Please Review! Reviews = faster update!**


	2. New Arrivals

**So here it is, the next chapter! Thanks to anyone who reviewed! :D I know Bella doesn't usually dress like what I am about to put her in, but it kinda goes with the music thing so... Onwards..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (though I can still pretend to own) Twilight OR an electric toothbrush, still... This isn't a good fact... :D**

**Oh, and just so you know, I'm English, so the American school system is completely foreign. I've done my best to make it realistic but some of the subjects, well, you might not have them or call them that in America, but they are the ones I study here in England... I think Latin is my favourite!**

**Chapter Two: New Arrivals**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, blasting Linkin Park's New Divide around my room. I had just a few moments peace, just reflecting on the previous day, when it hit me. I was going to Phoenix High today. Breathe Bella breathe, I told myself, hyperventilating wasn't exactly going to help right now, I just had to get ready.

It was about half six right now, because I had to leave at half seven, to get to school for eight. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair, taking extra care on it, even using my favourite strawberry shampoo, even if it was slightly childish. When I got out, fluffy towel wrapped around me, I wandered back into my room to find something acceptable to wear today. After what seemed like hours of debating, which in reality was about ten minutes, I chose to wear my faded blue denim pleated skirt that came to my mid thighs, with leggins obviously, with a midnight blue tank top and a black shirt hung open over the top. That had to be one of the best outfits I owned and of course, it had to be completed with my trademark scuffed and faded, black converse. They were literally the only thing I wore footwear wise and today was no exception.

I grabbed my bag and guitar case, as I had been informed you were aloud to keep and practice musical instruments at school in soundproof booths, and headed downstairs where an impatient Renee was waiting.

"Bella! Hurry up and eat something dear! It's almost half past seven!" She said rather forcefully. I glanced up at the clock and realised that I had spent a little too long getting ready for school and quickly grabbed an apple and headed for the door.

"I can take you if you want dear," Renee offered, but I had already decided that I was going to walk, it would let me get to know the area a bit better, plus I already kind of knew the place, and it wasn't like I was going to get lost.

"No, it's fine mom, I'll walk, it'll let me get to know the area better," I replied, just voicing my thoughts.

"Well if you're sure dear," Renee said unsurely, "bye then!"

"Bye mom," I said, and walked over to kiss her cheek. I glanced at the clock and it was almost twenty-five to eight now, I needed to get going if I wasn't going to be late on my first day.

The walk through the neighborhood calmed me down a lot. It wasn't overly hot today, but hot enough that I was forced to wear a skirt, and not my usual jeans. As I rounded the corner, I was faced with Phoenix High School itself. It wasn't exactly a great looking school, but there had to have been several hundred teens filtering into it slowly. Much bigger than Forks High. I was apprehensive at first, but decided I needed to get it over with, so I plucked up the courage to walk through the gates with the seemingly on-going stream of students going in.

My mom had told me to follow the signs to the office where they would give me my time table. As I was walking down the corridors, I noticed how packed they were, I ended up getting shoved around a couple of times, when boys were pushed into my by their friends and getting cut off when girls decided they would hug _their _friends in the _middle _of the packed hallway. The students here were loud and rowdy and I was starting to feel slightly overwhelmed by it all. Forks was nothing like this. I could feel the staring on my back as people started to realise that I wasn't one of them and the whispers had started too.

"What is she wearing?"

"What is this? The nineties?"

"Dude, she's pretty hot."

"Who does she think she is? Carrying that guitar case around."

That reminded me that I still had to find where the music rooms were, because that was inevitably where I would be spending most of my time from now on. Then I heard another whisper that caught my attention.

"I wonder if the Elite will like her."

Who the hell were the Elite, and why does it matter whether they like me or not? I was pondering this question for a while when I suddenly realised I still needed to be somewhere.

I kept following the signs for the office and eventually arrived there, a plump lady with friendly eyes and short blonde hair was at the desk.

"Hello sweety, what can I help you with something?" She asked kindly.

"Um, yeah, I'm, um, Isabella Swan," I inwardly grimaced at having to use my full name, I hated it, I was just Bella, "and I'm new," I stated, rather obviously.

"Ah yes dear, here's your timetable and a map of the school," she said and handed me the paper along with a broad smile. I smiled rather feebly back and as I walked out of the office, to my dismay, the trickle of students was running low, which meant I was going to be late.

I took my timetable out and checked my lessons for the day.

_1st Lesson - Mathematics - Room 34_

_2nd Lesson - Physics - Lab 5_

_3rd Lesson - Free_

_4th Lesson - English - Room 43_

_5th Lesson - Lunch_

_6th Lesson - Biology - Lab 1_

_7th Lesson - Latin - Room 27_

I smiled at having a free already. The perfect time to find the music block. Now, where was room 34? I searched the map and found that it was only a short journey down the corridor from where I was standing and I hastily entered the room.

All sets of eyes turned to me and I silenty cursed. I was late. My cheeks started burning and I let my hair fall to cover my face. Damn my blush reflex.

"Ahh, you must be Miss Isabella Swan," said the teacher, a man in approximately his late forties.

"Um, just Bella," I mumbled, but he seemed to understand.

"Ok Bella, I'm Mr Walker, I'm not going to make you introduce yourself or anything, so please can you sit down over there next to Alice," he said. I was instantly grateful for not having to say anything about myself. I hated attention and I don't think I could stand up at the front without turning tomato red, or probably even fainting.

I took my place next to the girl in question, and had no trouble finding her because she was waving like a mad person.

"Hey Bella, I'm Alice," she whispered but still managed to squeal a little bit. I'm already amazed.

"Hey Alice, nice to meet you," I replied, giving her a shy smile.

"Oh I can just tell we're going to be great friends," she said excitedly, whilst hugging me. A little wierd if you ask me but oh well, at least someone was talking to me. I noticed Alice was not dressed like other girls around here, all slutty and revealing. She was wearing a black skirt, but with leggins like me, and a very dark pink shirt that was slightly fitted, but not too tight that she looked cheap. The colour of the top suited her short, spiky black hair and emerald green eyes and to be really honest, she kind of looked like a pixie to me. You could tell that she was short as well, because even sitting down, she was only coming to just above my shoulders.

"Hey, maybe we will," I shrugged, it was probably best to go with her, because this little pixie looked kind of persuasive.

"I know we will," she smiled again, "you're like the only girl in this school who doesn't dress like a slut to impress the Elite." Again with the Elite, who the hell were they?

"Um Alice?" I started, wondering if what I was going to ask was a stupid question, "who are the Elite?" She gasped, followed up with a look of loathing.

"I can't believe you don't know! Well I guess you _should _know, seeing as if you get in their way, you're pretty much dead," I raised my eyebrows at this but she didn't seem to notice as she carried on anyway, "basically they are four guys, they're pretty much the rulers of this school, the bosses, you get in their way, you're dead." I interupted her at this moment.

"But what about the teachers? Can't they stop them?"

"Nope, each of their fathers owns a quarter of the school, so they are basically untouchable, they get away with whatever they want and do whatever they want to whoever they choose." I frowned at this, to me they sounded like utter jerks and I definitley wouldn't stand for their unfair leadership.

"They sound like jerks, why the hell would anyone want to impress them?"

"Because they are insanely hot," she whispered once again, because Mr Walker had given us the eye, "and all the girls love them. They're all complete players though.. and girls _still _queue up to get with them."

"So why don't _you _like them then Alice?" I seriously questioned, I was intrigued she wasn't under their spell, like every other girl.

"I don't know really, I guess we're the only two normal girls around Bella," she said ending her sentence with a short, shrill laugh, that I could only describe as ringing out like bells. And speaking of bells, the school one rang and I had only just realised we had been talking the entire lesson.

"Oh hey Bella? Would you like to sit with me at lunch? You've got it 5th right?" Alice asked, just as we walked out of the door. She had already seen my timetable and deduced the only classes we had together were Maths and Latin.

"Yeah sure, thanks Alice, it was nice meeting you by the way!"

"Yeah you too Bella, I can't believe I finally found a normal girl!" She replied, hopping off down the now filling corridor.

"By the way, physics is that way!" She shouted at me and pointed me in the right direction. I was glad to have made a friend already, and a good one at that. As I studied the other girls, I was starting to see more obviously how under-dressed they were, and literally caked in makeup. I was lucky in that case, I have natuarally dark eyelashes and clear skin and I never, ever wore makeup, my mom always said it wrecked your skin, even though she wears it herself!

Physics went by quickly and without a hitch and although I had sat next to a girl, it was obvious she didn't want to talk so I left her alone and did my work. Physics was easy for me, all sciences were, because I was in advanced placement in Forks High, we had already covered all the topics there.

Next it was my free. I took out my map again and quickly located the music rooms. I headed over there to find the place completely empty so I headed to the nearest practice room and took my guitar out. The music room was amazing, it wasn't just a room, but a full blown recording studio, with microphones and all the neccessary electronics. I could tell the acoustics of the room were going to be good which made me want to start playing even more.

I sat down, pulled my guitar across my lap and started singing a song I wrote when I was back at Forks, again, it was old, but good, well, I thought so anyway, not that anyone else had heard it.

_Water grey  
Through the windows  
Up the stairs  
Chilling rain  
Like an ocean  
Everywhere_

Don't wanna reach for me do you  
I mean nothin to you  
The little things give you away  
And now there will be no mistakin  
The levees are breakin

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet, underwater  
I do

Hope decays  
Generations disappear  
Washed away  
As a nation simply stares

_  
Don't wanna reach for me do you  
I mean nothin to you  
The little things give you away  
But now there will be no mistakin  
The levees are breakin_

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet, underwater  
I do

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet, underground now  
I  
Now I do

Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away

**(AN The Little Things Give You Away - Linkin Park)**

**Edward POV (AN !!)**

As I sat at the piano, I heard a faint strumming of a guitar and sighed. Someone had forgotten to completely soundproof their booth again.

As I walked over to go shout at them and tell them to get lost, I heard the person start to sing. It was incredible. It was like all the breath had been knocked out of me in an instant all because of one song. The girl, I knew because of the voice, was killing me with her softly sung words and flawless guitar playing. She had captured my attention for sure and I just _had _to see who this angels voice belonged to. The song I knew was original, because I hadn't heard it before, and I had heard pretty much everything there was to offer.

As I walked over to the door, I felt my senses start to kick in. _What are you doing idiot, this is some girl you're going mushy for. Cut it out._ Just as I was debating to go in, I felt an arm grab my wrist and pull me around to face them.

"Hey Eddie," Tanya said, in a her high pitched voice. Tanya was my on off girlfriend and now we were on. There was no point in even argueing about her calling me Eddie, she knew I hated it yet did it anyway.

"Lets go makeout before next lesson babe," she said in what I think was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"Yeah, okay Tanya," I agreed, rather reluctantly for once. _What's wrong with you Edward! You love making out with girls!_

So many thoughts were swirling round my head at that moment, but as Tanya pulled me out of the music rooms, all I could think about was that mystery girl and her musical talent.

* * *

**So what did you think? And I'm sorry, but this isn't going to be the simple Edward and Bella fall in love story, but it will happen eventually, just with a few major bumps along the way!**

**Pwease review *gives cute face* !!**


	3. Oh Damn

**AN: Wooo! More reviews! Thanks guys! So here it is, the next chapter, and this ones gunna be the biggy, read along now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight *sad face* but I DO have a great imagination... :D**

***THIS HAS BEEN ALTERED, I MADE A SLIGHT FAIL WITH NAMES .***

**Chapter Three: Oh *%$£**

**Bella POV**

When the bell rung, it brought me out of my guitar playing trance and into action.

"Dammit," I muttered to myself, "I'm gunna be late _again_." I swiftly put my guitar back into its case, slung it over my shoulder, picked up my bag and left, placing my guitar in the music storage on the way. When I opened the door, I was slightly worried, I didn't look as if it had closed right. My mind instantly wondered if anyone had heard me, but I shrugged it off in a split second, I had seen how dead this place was earlier.

I pushed the door shut and, after checking my map, made my way over to English, one of my favourite subjects. I loved all the classics, Romeo and Juliet, To Kill A Mockingbird, but my favourite was by far Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. We were almost certain to study that novel and I was very happy to do so as well, I pretty much knew every detail of it, and I was just as good with Romeo and Juliet, another inevitable text.

As I walked into the room, I was suprised to see that there was no teacher at the desk, so I quietly sat at the back and waited. Another five minutes later and the classroom had filled up with students. Just as I had seen earlier, they were all very loud and rowdy, and of course I was subject to the inevitable whispers I had recieved earlier, being the new girl and all.

It was another minute before the teacher arrived and to my relief, the whispers died down instantly, which also made me wonder how strict this teacher was going to be.

"Ah, I see we have a new student, you must be Isabella," the teacher, who I now knew was named Miss Eyre, thanks to a rather quiet girl named Becky who I was sitting next to. She was sweet, but it was obvious she was still in the "dress to impress" majority of girls, though she suprised me by starting up a conversation about Pride and Prejudice, the book this class happened to be studying, just like I predicted. It was evident she loved the book just as much as I did and we had something in common, both having fallen in love with Mr Darcy and all.

"Umm, it's just Bella," I mumbled, looking down to disguise the inevitable shade of red I had become, blushing this often was just not normal.

"Well Bella," Miss Eyre said, "I take it you are up to speed on the book we are studying, Pride and Prejudice, and hopefully I can teach you a few things this year," she ended with a half smile. She seemed harmless enough and since I loved literature, I had a feeling this would be one of the easier classes that I would excel in, unlike gym, which I was pretty sure I would crash and burn in. Not something I wanted to think about at this time.

The rest of the lesson went off without a hitch, with Miss Eyre only calling on me a few times to answer her questions, and it seemed to me that my responses satisfied her as she nodded her head and half smiled after each one. I also took that time to talk a little more with Becky, and I could really start to see that she was one of the nicest, kindest and most selfless people I had met, and I could tell that, along with Alice, I was going to become pretty good friends with her. She enjoyed everything I did, and even had a passion for music, but in the form of flute playing, a little more classical than my guitar but great nontheless.

"Well, then Bella, I'll walk with you to lunch, I sometimes sit with Alice too," Becky said, after I told her what my plans for lunch were. She retrieved her bag and slung it over her shoulder, then reached down again to pick up her flute case, which I had not actually noticed at first. It was a beautiful flute and she had told me that she had had it since she was a little kid, it meant everything to her, just like my guitar meant everything to me.

"Yeah, thats cool," I said, before smiling and walking beside her down the now filling up hallways. As I looked around, my mind wandered to what Alice had said earlier. The Elite were seriously starting to intrigue me, I wanted to know how they could be so ruthless, arrogant and downright horrible, and also who the hell they were. How could anyones looks alone overpower almost everyone in the school, teachers included?

As we entered the canteen, there was no sign of Alice yet, so we continued on to buy our food, well, just a drink for me, my nerves weren't really up for anything more, and I was pretty sure any food I consumed would see the light of day again in a few minutes. I chose a strawberry milkshake, definitley my favourite drink and a pretty good lunchtime meal, especially if I wasn't actually going to eat anything.

It was then I heard excited chatter and whispering starting up around us. I strained my ears to be able to hear what was causing the fuss, and prayed it wasn't me again.

"They're coming!"

"It's them!"

"Omigosh, it's almost time for them to come!"

I was utterly confused until I heard the next whisper.

"The Elite!"

It all clicked then, I was finally going to see the infamous quartet of legendary boys, and more especially, see the reason why they are both loved and feared.

I turned my attention to the canteen double doors as every other student had. I was wondering where Alice was, but that was being pushed to the back of my mind as I was getting more and more intrigued as to what I was about to see.

Becky was also aware as to what was about to happen as she grabbed my hand and started to pull me over to a table. We were halfway over when the doors opened and I was, to say the least, shocked at what I saw. Four boys stood there, and you could almost see the power that radiated off of them. The students who had been walking near the door had parted and were standing off to the side, never daring to go within a couple of metres of the group.

The first boy, standing behind two of them, and next to the other was very, very big. It was obvious he worked out a lot as his muscles were definitley not something to challenge. He had short brown, curly hair and was wearing jeans and a designer shirt that showed off how rich he was and his dark eyes seemed playful and amused.

The boy standing next to the big one had a different look. He was equally as tall, but with russet skin and dark brown hair. His face, skin and hair made him seem more native American than anything else but this didn't change his status in the group. He was obviously just as well groomed with black jeans and a black shirt with the top couple of buttons hanging open. His eyes were wondering about the room with an inquisitive expression.

The third boy was slightly shorter than the other tow but was still over 6ft. He had longish blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light but also, for some reason, held a pained expression. He again wore light blue jeans and a white shirt, how he kept that clean I had no idea but it certainly showed his wealth.

The last boy literally took my breath away, and it took a few seconds before I realised how much I hated them. He had insanely messy reddy, brown hair that I could only describe as bronze coloured. His hair may have been messy, but it was also perfect at the same time, how that was possible I really had no idea. He was wearing faded black jeans and a shirt that hung perfectly off his carefully sculpted muscles and a fairly expensive looking watch clung to his wrist, probably a rolex if he was as wealthy as the others. He was truely beautiful but the most stunning thing about him was his eyes. They were a striking emerald green with a perfect shape and a curious expression, I could have sworn I had seen those eyes before, but my mind was slightly too preoccupied to care right now.

I wasn't suprised to see the boys were not alone. Three equally as pretty girls were pretty much draped on their arms, apart from the blonde boy, who didn't seem to have anyone. For some reason, a wave of jealousy spread across me as I saw the girl with the bronze haired God, Wait.. God?!?! Where did that come from, they are all losers and total arrogant jerks, I thought to myself, inwardly cursing at my stupid naive thoughts. The girl had strawberry blonde hair to midway down her back that hung so totally straight that it was definitley _not _natural. She was very thin and wore pretty much nothing, as with the majority of girls here, which included a denim skirt that was so short it may as well have been belt and a bright pink tank top which, contrary to popular belief, _did _go with her strawberry blonde hair. To me, she just looked like she was trying to hard, and very obviously fake.

Becky and I were pretty much in their paths as they headed over to what I presumed was their table so I turned to move when it happened.

It seemed like time had slowed down and I was watching the world in slow motion. I had gotton out of the way, but Becky wasn't as lucky. Her foot caught on something and she tripped, letting out a gasp as she fell. Now tripping normally wasn't such a big deal, especially since it happened to me all the time but this wasn't exactly normal. Becky had fallen straight into the Elite. The bronze haired one to be exact. At this point, the entire canteen had fallen silent, waiting on what would happen, and from what I heard, the Elite weren't exactly the type to have mercy. I was still frozen in shock when Becky finally had the nerve to speak up.

"Ohmigosh, I'm sorry Edward!" So he was called Edward... "I tripped, I'm sorry, please, I didn't mean anything," She rambled on, practically crying, "I'm.."

"Silence!" Edward said, his tone dark and menacing. His emarald eyes were staring down at her in what I could only call disgust. I held my breath, still too shocked to move, along with the rest of the canteen's students.

"Miss Rebecca Tate I believe," he said calmly, no one had any idea what he would do.

"You dare to defy me?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I didn't mean.." Becky sobbed, before being cut off by Edward.

"Quiet! Did I ask you to talk?" He spat, quickly getting more angry. Becky kept her mouth shut but her eyes were streaming with tears, and I was starting to sober up from my shock now.

"Well, since this young lady loves to talk so much," he said, adressing the rest of us, "we're going to ban this privelidge. If anyone so much as looks at Miss Weber, let alone talks to her, they'll be an outcast as well, and they'll have me to deal with."

I couldn't comprehend fully what was happening in front of me, Becky's life would be ruined, and all by one arrogant jerk. Before I could do anything, he spoke again.

"And to finish off, I want all of you to make Becky's life hell. I don't care what you do, but do it well," he finished, smirking and giving Becky evils. Right then, something inside me clicked, and I felt my anger flare up. Before I could stop myself, I had already spoken up.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him, "Can't you see it was an accident?" Damn, damn, damn, damn, why the hell did I do that, why challenge him, why make him hate me too. But I did know I was protecting a friend and this kept my anger high and my determination strong, although I still had no idea what I was doing.

There was a collective gasp from the students in the canteen and even from two of the other Elite members. It was becoming increasingly apparent that standing up to Edward had never happened before. Edwards head snapped round to look at me, pure anger burning in his emerald eyes which made me inwardly shrink back a little, well, a lot, but I wasn't going to show that now.

"Did you just question me?!" He fumed, his calm exterior was breaking down quickly.

"Yes," I squeaked, my courage had seemingly disappeared and I was feeling a lot less confident.

"You're new here aren't you Isabella," he said, slightly more calm now, and I wasn't too suprised that he knew my name, everybody did by now. I nodded.

"Well that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you now." He smirked. "You need to learn a lesson Miss Swan, we are the rulers here, and you do as we say, and never, _ever_, contest us," he finished, his eyes pointedly looking at Becky. The rest of the students were anxiously waiting for what either Edward would make me do, or what I would say. He got there first.

"Since you obviously need to learn some respect, kiss the floor, and you'll be let off, as you are new," he stated bluntly, with a look of amusement in his eyes. I wanted to do nothing less than hit him right then. Knock the smug look if his face. There was no way I was ever going to do what he said, and I knew that I hated this boy with a passion. I felt myself getting more and more angry and my confidence had suddenly returned. Just as before, my actions came way before I even thought about them.

"Go to Hell," I seethed in a scary calm voice, and to finish it off, I tipped the contents of my milkshake over Edwards head. I was pretty much as good as dead right now but I didn't care. The only thing I could see was red and I stormed out of the canteen before I could laugh at Edwards shocked face. As I had left, Edward must have regained his senses because I heard him yell words which made my blood run cold.

"Her life _will _be made Hell."

**Edward POV**

"He life _will _be made Hell," I roared. I was beyond angry right now. How could one stupidly insignificant girl stand up to me like that?! Let alone dump a milkshake over my head.

I was incredibly mad and I was going to take it out on anyone and everyone. I stormed out of the back doors of the canteen, pushing people and tables out of the way as I went. There was no way I was going to spend the rest of the day looking like this so I headed to my Volvo and drove home.

As my mind calmed a little, I thought back to Isabella Swan. I was still angry but something deep down inside was slighty curious of her. Why did she chose to do what she did, and how could she stand up for someone she barely knew? I remembered back to when I had shouted at her and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with terror and her hair had fallen in a curtain across her face, she was definitley someone for me to watch out for, because something told me she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

**So what did you think!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll be your best friend ^-^ PLEASE!! :D **

***Sorry about that fail, I used the name Angela instead of Becky originally and then I realised Angela was already Bella's best friend from back home!***


End file.
